BROTHER
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Karma marah dengan Gakushuu yang tidak menepati janji, Murid-murid Kelas 3E datang menjenguk Karma? Sandiwara mereka berdua pun... #RnR?
1. Chapter 1

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

 **BROTHER**

 **By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Straight, Gaje, DLL**

 **Summary : Ketika Asano Gakushuu harus menerima fakta ia akan jadi kakak dari seorang Akabane Karma, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka?**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

"Moshi-moshi..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan suara pelan, matanya yang sayu enggan melihat nama yang tertera dalam _handphone_ -nya yang baru saja berdering dan langsung menekan tombol terima.

#Ah, Karma-chan! Gomen ne~ bisa buka pintunya? Kaa-sama lupa membawa kunci cadangannya...# balas seorang perempuan dengan nada lembut, yang diketahui adalah ibu dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu atau yang dikenal dengan nama Akabane Karma itu pun bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah gontai dan tubuh yang masih lelah serta mengantuk ia menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu rumahnya, tanpa aba-aba sang Ibu yang berada didepan pintu langsung memeluk anaknya dengan hangat.

"Aitakatta~, gomenasai membangunkan tengah malam begini. Penerbangannya diundur, yah jadi..." ucapnya sambil memeluk anaknya dan menghirup wangi tubuh Karma, terselip rasa kerinduan yang mendalam dalam hatinya. Yah...walaupun ia terus mengontrol anaknya melalui komunikasi pelayan yang disewanya untuk membersihkan rumah dan mengecek keadaan anaknya, tapi tetap sajakan? Ia ingin lebih dari itu, mengajaknya bicara langsung, memeluknya, menemaninya. Ah...pekerjaan yang sibuk memang menjengkelkan, mau gimana lagi itu pun demi masa depan anaknya bukan?

"Okaa-sama, lebih baik kita masuk dulu..." saran Karma yang sepertinya merasakan kalau sang ibu terlalu rindu padanya hingga lupa bahwa pintu rumah masih terbuka dan udara dingin pun mulai terasa menyentuh kulit. Sang ibu pun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu Karma pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. "Otou-sama, tidak datang?" tanyanya sambil menuntun ibunya, kekamarnya.

Sang Ibu pun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut pada anaknya "Seijuuro, sedang sibuk mengrusi perusahaannya. Dia titip pesan padaku, gomen tidak bisa datang...Otou-sama sayang padamu," jawabnya sambil mengelus rambut merah anaknya, kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur agar tidak gelap.

Karma mengangguk pelan "Souka, Oyasuminasai..." ucapnya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan meninggalkan ibunya, namun sebelum melangkah ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh sang ibu.

"Eh~? Tidur disini aja ya bareng Okaa-sama~" ucap sang ibu manja.

"Hah...tap-"

Balasan Karma terhenti karena melihat sang ibu yang sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ -nya yang merupakan jurus anadalannya. "Baiklah..." ucap Karma tidak tega, lalu merebahkan diri dikasur orang tuanya dan mulai menutup matanya. "Oyasumi..." lanjutnya.

"Oyasumi..." balas sang ibu yang ikut merebahkan diri disamping anaknya lalu menariknya dalam pelukannya, tak lupa kecupan selamat malam dikeningnya sebelum ikut tertarik dalam mimpi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

#Plakkkk# belum selesai kok...mari kita lanjut~

"Ohayou! Karma-chan~," sambut sang ibu dengan senyum cerahnya, yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Rambut merahnya yang panjang hingga pinggang ia biarkan tergerai, sebuah jepitan berbentuk _strawberry_ terjepit manis disamping agar poninya tidak turun kebawah, sebuah kemeja putih tanpa lengan dipadu dengan rok berempel coklat dengan panjang selutut tak lupa sebuah apron _pink_ yang melekat padanya. Benar-benar mirip Karma _female version_ , terus ayahnya? Hohoho...ternyata setelah diselediki kecerdasan dan sifat menyebalkan miliknyalah yang diturunkan, kalau semuanya mirip ibunya? Author gak kebayang Karma jadi anak baik dan manis#diselipinwasabi#

"Ohayou! Okaa-sama..." balas Karma lembut yang sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnnya, lalu menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap meja makan. "Heh...masakan Jepang, kukira Okaa-sama bakal menyiapkan sarapan ala negara luar," lanjut Karma setelah melihat yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah sepiring telur mata sapi lalu sosis yang berada disamping telur itu, dan salad yang berada disamping sosis. Tak lupa dengan segelas susu _strawberry_.

"Eh? Karma-chan ingin Okaa-sama membuatkan sarapan dari negara mana?"tanya sang ibu yang sekarang tengah duduk disamping karma, bermaksud untuk menyantap sarapan paginya juga.

"Tidak kok, apapun buatan Okaa-sama aku suka dan akan memakannya..." jawab Karma sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan sang ibu sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura bahagia dan entah kenapa Karma merasa melihat efek _blinkblink_ disekitar ibunya. "Itadakimasu.." lanjutnya, lalu menyantap sarapannya bersama sang ibu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, lalu sang ibu pun mulai membereskan peralatan makan dan membersihkannya. "Karma-chan, bisa bantu Okaa-sama membersihkannya?" pinta sang ibu, tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan kotoran diperalatan memasaknya.

"Gomen Okaa-sama, aku harus segera berangkat nanti ketinggalan kereta..." balas Karma yang sudah mengambil tasnya dan bersiap berangkat.

"kesekolahnya bareng Okaa-sama, naik mobil oke!"

Tunggu, tadi katanya dia gak bawa kunci rumah? Iya tapi, setidaknya ia bawa kunci pagar rumah sehingga bisa memasuki mobilnya supaya tidak menghalangi jalan.#Author:berartikarmakalautidurkeboyaksampegkedengeransuaramobil#Plakk#

Mendengar balasan ibunya karma pun memandangnya bingung, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah ibunya dan ikut mencuci piring. "Tadi pagi, Okaa-sama menelepon Asano-san dan bilang bahwa Okaa-sama akan menanyakan tentangmu bagaimana disekolah, tapi Asano-san bilang bahwa Karma-chan sudah tidak dikelas 3A lagi dan dipindahkan kekelas 3E, tenang saja...Okaa-sama tidak akan marah padamu. Karena, bagi Okaa-sama melihatmu senang sudah cukup.." jelas sang ibu, yang mengetahui anaknya berwajah sedih. "Lalu Asano-san bilang, walaupun Karma-chan diturunkan kekelas 3E tapi, Karma-chan menepati peringkat pertama dalam ujian semeseter itu hebat!"lanjutnya lalu mengusap lembut rambut anaknya, dengan tangannya yang baru saja dikeringkan setelah selesai mencuci piring dan alat memasak dengan bantuan anaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Okaa-sama diberi, nomor wali kelas 3E dan bilang padanya akan bertemu...kemudian saat Okaa-sama menelepon wali kelasmu, ia bilang Nurufufufufufu...Akabane Shina-san silahkan saja jika anda ingin berkunjung,"

Serius nih? 'Nurufufufufu' bukannya itu Koro-sensei? Kenapa bukan Karasuma-sensei saja? Jangan ia sedang ada misi dengan Irina-sensei?

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat..." ucap Shina, lalu melepas apron yang melekt padanya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang berada dimeja makan, Karma pun mengikutinya dari belakang dan segera memakai sepatu sekolahnya begitu pun Shina yang memakai sepatu highheelsnya yang berwarna coklat lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya, dan menaiki _Lamborghini Veneno_ -nya. Karma _shock_ berat! OMG! Ibunya ngajak mati bareng! Ia pun mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengunci pagar rumahnya, lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Okaa-sama, masih waraskan?" tanya Karma yang sebenarnya ragu, karena ia masih ingin menjalani hidupnya.

Shina pun mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya walaupun dari luar keliatan anggun tetapi, sebenarnya dia mantan pembalap liar (?) "Khuhuhuhu...kita lihat saja nanti~" jawabnya, yang masuk dalam mode yakuza.

'mampus'

Tak lama kemudian setelah menghadapi ajal yang mendekat mereka pun, sampai di Kunugigaoka gakuen dan memarkirkannya. "Karma-chan~ kita sudah sampai loh...mau sampai kapan seperti itu?" tanya Shina sambil mencubit pipi anaknya yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi.

Karma yang tersadar dari alam sana oleh cubitan nyata dari ibunya pun hanya bisa bisa berterima kasih pada kami-sama yang masih mengizinkannya hidup #karmataubat?xD

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

Para murid hanya memandang takjub dengan adanya mobil seharga puluhan miliyar itu terparkir disekolah mereka. 'siapa?' pikir mereka. 'Kepala sekolahkah?' tapi mereka pun melihat _Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita_ yang tak kalah harganyamilik kepala sekolah terparkir tak jauh dari sana, berarti bukan. Terus siapa? Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan Akabane Shina dengan anggunnya dengan angin pagi yang mengibaskan rambutnya tak lupa senyum lembut yang terpasang diwajahnya bermaksud membalas tatapan para murid. Salah satu Five Virtuosos, Ren Sakakibara langsung berlutut dihadapannya. "Madam, sungguh pesonamu tiada du-DUAKKKK" rayuan Ren pun terputus karna ada seseorang yang menendangnya siapalagi kalau bukan Karma.

"Karma-chan, tidak baik seperti itu..." ucap Shina, sambil mendekati Ren yang sudah mencium aspal.

'Karma-chan? Jangan bilang kalau...' gumam Ren, yang mencoba bangkit dan memandang Karma yang sudah masang wajah iblisnya.

"Gomen, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menendangmu...gomenasai. Karma-chan juga harus minta maaf!" ucap Shina dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya, sedangkan sang anak hanya membuang mukanya.

'Jangan bilang kalau...'

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Akabane Shina, orang tua dari Akabane Karma..."

Saat itu pula ada yang lari-lari gak jelas kaya orang gila sambil teriak 'GAK MUNGKIN!'

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Tadi itu gak baik loh..." ucap Shina sambil berjalan mendaki bukit, tangan kanannya menngan tangan kiri Karma.

"Tapi ia sudah merayu Okaa-sama," balas Karma dengan cepat, lalu memasang wajah cemberut. Shina yang melihat itu pun langsung mencubit pipi anaknya dan kembali menggandeng tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu ya..."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Bagaimana penampilan sensei?" tanya mahluk berwarna kuning berbentuk gurita yang kini berprnampilan seperti Karasuma-sensei.

Anak-anak kelas 3E hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Koro-sensei yang menyamar. "Sensei, aku harap tidak ada lagi adegan membuka wig," ucap seorang anak berambut biru, yang mengakunya adalah laki-laki tulen.

"Tenang saja, sensei tidak akan melaukannya lagi.." balas Koro-sensei, mengingat ia pernah beradegan seperti itu saat Ibu dari Nagisa datang padanya.

"Ngomong-ngmong siapa yang akan datang Koro-sensei?" tanya seorang anak berambut hijau yang merasa iri jika melihat payudara yang lebih besar darinya.

"Akabane Shina, ibu dari Karma..." jawab Koro-sensei, entah kenapa semuanya langsung tertarik kira-kira bagaimana ibu dari anak titisan iblis tersebut.

"Ah, lihat mereka datang..." ucap seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna pirang sambil menunjuk keluar jendela. Semuanya pun langsung melihat keluar jendela dan menampakan sepasang ibu dan anak yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"USOOOO!" teriak anak kelas 3E yang tak menyangka bahwa, ibu dari Karma akan secantik itu.

"Nurfufufufu...sensei akan bersiap-siap,"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

Kini sepasang Akabane sudah duduk dikantor guru dan berhadapan dengan Koro-sensei yang sedang menyamar, dengan jailnya murid-murid kelas 3E pun langsung mengintip dibalik jendela luar.

"Uh'h entah kenapa aku merasa melihat Karma _female version_ ," ucap seorang anak yang sudah dicap _playboy_ oleh temannya. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk, dan kembali ber- _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Tidak kusangka, tenyata anda begitu cantik Akabane-san.." puji Koro-sensei, sebagai pembuka perbincangan.

Shina pun tersenyum manis mendengar sanjungan tersebut. "Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei..." ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya sopan. "Sensei, bagaimana dengan perkembangan anakku disekolah?"tanyanya, kembali menormalkan posisinya.

"Karma-kun, sangat pintar ia salah satu murid kebanggaanku disini..." jawab Koro-sensei, dengan nada bahagia.

Shina tertawa kecil. "Maaf, bukan akademik yang saya maksud tapi sikapnya..." balasnya.

Karma udah mengirim _deathglare_ pada Koro-sensei tapi, berhubung guru gurita kita ini jujur ia pun menjelaskannya secara detail mulai dari mengerjai, memukul, menghina, dll. Sementara itu Shina masih tetap tersenyum lembut, Karma? Entah dia pingin lompat kejurang sekarang.

"Begitulah," ucap Koro-sensei mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Shina hanya menghela nafas, dan menatap anaknya yang kini sudah membuang muka. "Kenapa, berbuat seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam dan tak berani menatap, Karma ingin menceritakannya tapi terlalu panjang dan malas. Bahkan ia bingung harus mulai darimana. "Akabane-san, saya sarankan jangan kasar pada anak anda," nasihat Koro-sensei, yang masih mengingat tentang kejadian Ibu Nagisa.

Shina pun tersenyum menatap Koro-sensei yang menasihatinya dan kembali menatap anaknya, lalu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya kepipi Karma, agar ia bisa menatap matanya lalu...

'Cup'

"Itu tidak bisa sensei, karena ini juga merupakan salah saya jarang bersamanya selama ini," ucap Shina, setelah mencium kening Karma. Sedangkan anak kelas 3E yang melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi terharu 'Baik banget...' yah..kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih sudah menceritakannya sensei," lanjutnya, lalu memberi membungkuk sopan, setelah itu pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sebaiknya kau bersyukur memiliki orang tua seperti itu, Karma-kun..." ucap Koro-sensei yang melihat Shina semakin menjauh dari pandangan melalui jendela kantor. Anak anak kelas 3E? Oh...mereka udah pada lari kekelas lagi.

"Ya..."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

'Drrtttttt...'

Merasa _handphone-_ nya bergetar Shina pun mengambilnya dari dalam sakunya, dan membuka sebuah pesan...

 **To : Akabane Shina**

 **Subject : Ketemuan**

 **Apa kau masih disekolah? Mampirlah dulu keruanganku kau masih ingat bukan?**

 **Asano Gakuhou**

Ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kegedung baru sekolah dan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, lalu mengetuk pintunya.

'Tok...Tok...Tok...'

"Masuk," ucap seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan.

'Krietttt'

Shina pun masuk kedalam ruangan setelah membuka pintu itu dan menghadap kearah sang kepala sekolah yang diduga titisan raja lipan #Duakkk#

"Duduklah..." titah Asano Gakuhou, sang kepala sekolah. Shina pun duduk disebuah kursi yang sepertinya sudah dipersiapakan, karena seingatnya diruangan ini hanya ada sebuah meja kursi khusus kepala sekolah saja. "Bagaimana hasil kunjunganmu?" tanyanya.

"Yah...seperti biasa, dia masih sama saja. Apa sebaiknya aku kembali ke Jepang saja? Tapi, kasihan Seijuuro kalau seperti itu. Menurutmu bagaimana Onii-sama?" jawab Shina, dengan ekspresi bingung yang terukir diwajahnya.

Onii-sama?

Ehem...jadi ceritanya keluarga Asano itu punya dua anak Asano Gakuhou dan Asano Shina, berhubung Asano Shina perempuan dan harus mengikuti marga dari sang suami yaitu Akabane Seijuuro.

Gakuhou hanya tersenyum melihat adik satu-satunya, kebingungan. "Bagaimana kalau Karma, dititipkan padaku?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Apa tidak keberatan Onii-sama? Onii-sama juga ada Gakushuu-chan loh~," jawab Shina yang heran, mendengar ucapan sang kakak yang telah berubah. Wajar saja semenjak pertarungannya dengan Koro-sensei ia telah mengerti arti pendidikan dan sosok ayah.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Baiklah kalau Onii-sama merasa tidak keberatan, aku akan membereskan barang-barang Karma-chan dan akan bilang padanya setelah selesai, jika bilang duluan dia pasti akan menolak," jawab Shina yang kini sudah siap-siap dengan rencananya.

"Kau buru-buru sekali Shina-chan~, tidakkah kau kangen dengan Onii-sama?" tanya Gakuhou yang ternyata narsis #Ditelen#

"Hahahaha...aku harus buru-buru karena, besok sore aku harus sudah pulang lagi," jawab Shina yang sebenarnya rada shock, apa yang membuat kakaknya yang dingin jadi seperti ini?

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membantumu.."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Onii-sama~"

 **TBC**

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~ ^^ Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

 **BROTHER**

 **By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Straight, Gaje, DLL**

 **Summary : Ketika Asano Gakushuu harus menerima fakta ia akan jadi kakak dari seorang Akabane Karma, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka?**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

''Sakakibara! Diam kita lagi dikoridor!'' titah sang pangeran lip-salah-, ketua OSIS yang tak lain adalah Asano Gakushuu, yang kini udah pingin ngelempar salah satu anggotanya ke gunung berapi. Gimana gak kesel coba? Masa pada gak mau bantuin bawa tumpukan dokumen keruang kepala sekolah? Malah pada ngerumpi?

''Kan, udah aku bilang jangan suka gombalin cewek lagi! jadi kena batunya deh!'' ucap seorang pemuda yang mempunyai bibir _sexy_ bernama Tomoya Seo.

Sakakibara yang mendengar ucapan Tomoya, langsung terbelalak dan menatap Tomoya tidak percaya. ''Kok tahu?'' tanyanya penasaran.

''Karena kau yang hanya ada dihatiku,''

#Ditendang#coret yang tadi

''Khuhuhu...jadi siapa cewek yang membuatmu seperti itu?'' tanya Natsuhiko Koyama sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot.

''Dia...'' jawab Ren, sambil menunjuk Akabane Shina yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Anggota _five virtuosos_ langsung menatap arah yang ditunjuk Sakakibara dan hanya diam seribu bahasa, Asano yang awalnya sama sekali tidak tertarik langsung ikut terdiam setelah melihatnya.

''Ah, kamu yang tadi pagikan?'' tanya Shina, sambil berjalan mendekati Sakakibara. ''Apa masih sakit?'' tanyanya lagi, yang kini kedua tangannya sudah memegang pipi Sakakibara untuk mengecek luka yang diakibatkan oleh Karma. Sakakibara yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu pun langsung grogi dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

''Maaf, anda siapa?'' tanya Asano, yang sudah tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Tadinya Asano berfikir kalau misalnya yang didepan dia adalah Akabane Karma, mau dia bawa pulang terus diikat dikamar, terus difotoin habis itu disebarin~ kapan lagi liat titisan iblis jadi bidadari?

Shina pun melepas tangannya dari pipi Sasakibara, dan pindah mencubit pipi Asano. yang lainnya cuma bisa _SHOCK_ karena gak ada yang berani kaya gitu sebelumnya! Asano yang pingin melepaskan cubitan hanya bisa pasrah karena kedua tangannya penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen. ''Gakushuu-chan ya kan~? Huwaa! udah makin tampan yah! padahal dulu lucu banget,'' Ucap Shina, dengan aura _blink-blink_ disekitarnya.

-chan? -chan? _'_ _JEGERRRRRR'_

''Ah, iya aku harus buru-buru...sampai nanti sore,'' ucap Shina lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, yang masih tidak percaya.

''Asano kau mengenalnya?'' tanya Tomoya, menatap Asano dengan pandangan 'Bohong kalau tidak tahu jelas-jelas tadi dia manggil kamu gitu!'

''Aku tidak kenal sama sekali, dan kalian lupakan yan tadi,'' jawab Asano dengan tegas dan tatapan tajam. ''Bukanya yang pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu Sakakibara,'' lanjutnya.

Semuanya kembali menatap Sakakibara meminta penjelasan. ''Akabane Shina orang tua dari Akabane Karma, mungkin dia hanya kunjungan...'' jelas Sakakibara yang sebenarnya risih ditatap 'dalam' kalau sama cowok, mendingan dicuekin cewek deh...

Setelah kejadian itu mereka pun berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan Sakakibara pun mengetuk pintu itu. Setelah mendapat izin boleh masuk, mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan. Asano berjalan mendekati meja sang kepala sekolah dan meketakan dokumen-dokumen itu diatas mejanya. lalu kembali berjajar dengan yang lainnya.

''Bagaimana perkembangan murid-murid, yang mengalami kesulitan dalam belajar?'' tanya Asano Gakuhou, sambil melihat-lihat isi dokumen.

''Mereka sudah mengalami perkembangan, untuk lebih jelasnya busa anda lihat keterangannya dalam dokumen,'' jawab Asano Gakushuu, melihat sang kepala sekolah menganggukan kepalanya tanda 'menyetujui' ia pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan bersama anggotanya.

''Gakushuu pulang sekolah, langsung pulang,'' ucap Gakuhou yang tersenyum namun masih memancarkan aura kepemimpunan.

''Ha'i!'' balas Gakushuu yang kini benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan setelah ia mendengarkan ucapan dari sang ayah.

''Ehemmm...ada yang udah baikkan cie~''

''Mau diajakin makan malam berdua nih,''

'DUAKKK! DUAKKK! DUAKKK!'

Mereka pun langsung terkena bogem mentah dari sang ketua OSIS karena udah seenak jidat menggodanya dengan ayahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun jika sang ayah sudah berkata seperti itu berarti ada hal yang penting.

Hari pun sudah mulai siang, namun suhu udara masih dingin. Daun-daun berwarna coklat bergugruan dan terbang terbawa angin. Shina yang sudah memakai jaketnya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin, menunggu jasa antar barang di depan rumahnya, tak lama kemuadian mobil _truck_ putih berlambang cheetah pun menghampiri Shina dan berhenti dihadapannya. Kemudian seorang petugas dengan seragam berwarna biru tak lupa topi berlambang cheetah yang merupakan simbol perusahaan itu. Ya, Shina sengaja memanggil jasa layanan yang ternama supaya cepat. ''Nyonya Akabane Shina?'' tanya petugas itu sopan.

''Ya, anda benar...''

''Perkenalkan saya ketua jasa antar dalam antar barang milik anda nama saya Takeshi Murata, jadi nyonya barang manakah yang harus kami antar?'' tanya Takeshi.

''Oh, iya silahkan saya antar...'' jawab Shina, sambul mengantar para petugas kekamar Karma untuk memindahkan semua barangnya.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Okaerinasai, Shina-sama!" ucap seorang pelayan pria, sambil membungkuk hormat setelah melihat seorang wanita yang dilayaninya sejak kecil kini sudah dewasa, turun dari _Lamborghini Veneno_ dan menghampirinya.

"Tanaka-san! Tadaima!" balas Shina dengan rasa senang setelah melihat pelayannya sejak kecil itu,

"Shina-sama, biar saya antar keruangannya. Gakushuu-sama sudah memberitahu saya," ucap Tanaka sambil menuntun Shina keruangan yang akan dipake sebagai kamar Karma.

"Arigatou," balas Shina. "Takeshi-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," lanjutnya, sambil melihat para anggota jasa antar barang yang sudah menurunkan barang-barang dan hendak memasukinya kedalam ruangan.

"Ah, iya! Letakan barangnya seperti ini ya~" tittah Shina sambil menyerahkan gambar di _handphone_ -nya pada Takeshi.

"Ha'i!"

Waktu pun berlalu hari sudah mulai sore, para petugas antar barang sudah merapihkan barang-barang sesuai yang tertera dalam gambar, dan pamit. Tak lama kemudian datang mobil _Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita_ yang terparkir di halaman rumah, lalu munculah Asano Gakuhou dari dalam mobil.

"Okaerinasai Onii-sama!" sambut Shina, yang melihat Gakuhou berjalan kearah pintu rumah.

"Tadaima," balasnya, sambil menyerahkan barang-barang yang ia bawa kepada Tanaka untuk disimpan ditempatnya. "Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya, sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Ya, baru saja.." jawab Shina sambil mengekor Gakuhou keruang tamu.

Mereka berdua pun duduk disofa dengan arah bersebrangan, tak lupa seorang _maid_ yang memberi mereka secangkir _lemon tea_. Lalu membungkuk hormat dan kembali kedapur.

"Aku yakin, Gakushuu akan jadi 'kakak' yang baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Gakuhou, lalu menyesap _lemon tea_ -nya dan meletakannya kembali diatas meja.

'Tapi, aku ragu Karma-chan bakal jadi adik yang baik..' batin Shina, _sweatdrop_. "Oh,aku harus menjemputnya!" ucap Shina, lalu langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakan diatas sofa. "Aku berangkat!" lanjutnya, setelah itu pergi dengan mobilnya menjemput Karma.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Nurufufufufu...dengan kecepatan aeperti ini tidak ada yang bisa mengenaiku~" ucap Koro-sensei, sambil menghindari serangan para muridnya.

"Hahaha..." tawa kecil anak-anak kelas 3E sambil ber- _sweatdrop_ ria. 'Gak adil' pikir mereka.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini, kalian menunjukan sudah menunjukan perkembangan. Sensei jadi terharu..." ucap Koro-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran, sambil mengelap air matanya terharu.

Anak-anak kelas 3E pun mulai mebersihkan diri mereka dari pasir yang melekat pada tubuh mereka, akibat melawan Koro-sensei dan segera mengganti baju olah raga mereka dengan seragam yang biasanya. Setelah mengganti seragam mereka pun langsung kembali kekelas dan membereskan tas mereka.

"Karma-kun, kau mau ikut tidak pesta _barbeque_ dirumah Nakamura-san?" tanya Nagisa, sambil membereskna isi tas.

"Hehh...ada acara apa?" tanya Karma, seperti biasa dengan nada seolah merendahkan.

Nakamura Rio gadis pirang itu pun langsung ikut dalam obrolan. "Hnm...orang tuaku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan nilai semesterku," jawab Nakamura, dengan senyum nakalnya. "Besok siang, kau tidak ada acarakan? Semuanya sudah kutanyakan kecuali kau yang tadi ada diruang guru," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah..." jawab Karma, lalu mengambil _handphone_ -nya yang berada ditas karena merasa ada pesan yang masuk.

 **To : Akabane Karma**

 **Subject : Jemput**

 **Okaa-sama tunggu kamu dilapangan bawah~**

 **Okaa-sama**

'Tumben, biasanya udah pulang lagi..' pikir Karma, setelah membaca pesan dari ibunya. "Nagisa, aku pulang duluan," ucap Karma, lalu menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Karena tidak mau membuat sang ibu menunggu lama Karma pun lari menuruni bukit dan mendapati ibunya sedang menunggunya sambil bersender pada mobilnya. "Gomenasai, jika Okaa-sama menunggu lama..." ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas.

Shina yang melihat itu langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya dengan tangan kirinya dan tersenyum lembut. "Masuklah..." titah Shina.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Otou-sama bicarakan?" tanya Gakushuu yang kini sudah duduk disofa ruang tamu, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya sebenarnya hari ini ia masih sibuk tapi karena perintah dari sang ayah ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Gakushuu," jawab sang ayah memberi jeda membuat Gakushuu penasaran. "Apa kau bisa menjadi seorang kakak yang baik?" tanyanya.

'HAH?'

"Otou-sama pingin nikah lagi?" tanya Gakushuu, dengan tatapan 'Serius?' pasalnya sang ayah menyebutkan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik berarti! Sang ayah bakal menikahi seorang janda!

Gakuhou yang mengerti pola pikir anaknya pun langsung tersenyum. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Terus?" tanya Gakushuu yang benar-benar penasaran maksud dari sang ayah.

Tak lama dari itu, terdengar suara mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah dan suara yang tak asing bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu.

"Okaa-sama, aku sangat yakin kalau kita salah rumah,"

"Hehehe...memang, nanti Okaa-sama jelaskan..."

"Mereka datang," ucap Gakuhou, sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan punggung yang bersandar pada sofa. "Okaerinasai," lanjutnya, setelah melihat sosok Shina yang menggandeng (Baca: menyeret) Karma yang kini sudah ada di ruang tamu.

"Tadaima," balas Shina, lalu duduk disofa yang kosong tak lupa Karma yang masih bingung ia paksa duduk disebelahnya.

Gakushuu yang sempat bengong, pun langsung membuka suaranya. "Maksud dari semua ini apa Otou-sama?" tanyanya, memandang heran sosok Karma yang kini menatap sinis dirinya tak lupa sosok tadi pagi yang baru ia kenal dan ternayta adalah ibu dari Karma.

"Kalian akan dijodohkan," jawab Gakuhou datar.

"HAHHH?"

"Yang ben-"

"Hahahaha...bercanda kok," ucap Gakuhou, dengan santainya setelah membuat mereka jantungan dan ia masih bisa santai. #Om..Om...kalau bercanda liat-liat dulu donk#ditendang#

Melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang emang lagi gak beres Shina pun menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya, mulai hari ini Karma-chan tinggal disini," ucapnya, sedangkan anaknya sudah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Maaf, Akabane-san kenapa harus 'bersama'? Memang ada hubungan apa dengan saya atau mungkin Otou-sama?" tanya Gakushuu mencoba sopan, walau sebenarnya pingin mencak-mencak gak terima.

"Asano Gakuhou itu Kakak kandungku," jawab Shina, dengan ekspresi tanmpa dosa yang membuat Gakushuu dan Karma terbelalak. "Jadi bisa dikatakan kalian itu 'sepupu'," lanjutnya.

...

"Ano, Okaa-sama kenapa gak pernah cerita?" tanya Karma, mencoba tetap sabar dan ramah pada sang ibu tercinta.

"Karma-chan gak pernah nanya," jawab Shina singkat, namun _'ngejleb'_ Gakushuu yang tidak terima langsung menatap Gakuhou. Merasa ditatap anak semata wayangnya, Gakuhou hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu benar, mungkin dengan adanya Karma disini bisa belajar dan saling membantu jika tidak ada yang mengerti, dan Shina tidak mau membiarkan Karma sendirian di rumah lagi,,," ucap Gakuhou, yang selalu mengutamakan pendidikan dan mengerti perasaan adiknya.

Shina pun melihat jam dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakan diatas meja. "Gomen, Onii-sama aku harus pulang. Aku titip Karma-chan ya~" ucap Shina lalu mengecup pipi sang kakak. Lalu berpindah ke Gakushuu. "Shuu-chan, Jadi kakak yang baik yah..." lanjutnya lalu mengecup kening Gakushuu dan membuatnya diam.

"Okaa-sama! aku ikut saja ya!" rengek Karma, yang ogah banget tinggal bareng.

Shina pun tersenyum lembut dan menecup pipi kanan dan kiri karma. "Tidak bisa sayang~ , jangan nakal ya..." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatap keberangkatannya tak lupa Gakuhou yang memegang lengan Karma, takut ia kabur. Tak lama kemudian sosok itu pun sudah tak terlihat, dan mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah yang tadi sempat mengantarkan Shina sampai depan pintu rumah.

"Hmm...melihat kalian berdua yang tidak mungkin akur," ucap Gakuhou sambil menatap Gakushuu dan Karma yang saling buang muka.

'Memang!'

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari Panggilan?" saran Gakuhou sedikit menunduk menatap mereka berdua yang udah kesel banget. "Gakushuu, kau jangan panggil 'Akabane' tapi 'Karma'. Sedangkan Karma kau panggil Gakushuu 'Shuu-nii' dan panggil aku dengan 'Ojii-sama'!" titahnya dengan sedikit aura raja lipan untuk membuat mereka berdua menatapanya.

"Hm! Aku ti-"

"Gakushuu," ucap Gakuhou memotong perkataan sang anak, tegas.

Asano pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas. "Ka...Ka...Karma," ucapnya pelan.

Gakuhou pun langsung menepuk pelan kepala Gakushuu tanda 'senang' "Karma, giliranmu..." ucapnya.

Sumpah! Ini yang paling berat, Gakushuu enak gak usah pake embel-embel lah Karma?

"Gakushuu,"

"Bukan Karma, tapi Shuu-nii..." balas Gakuhou yang udah memakan senyum manisnya.

"S,S,Shu...Shuu...Shuu-nii," cicit Karma, dengan muka semerah tomat.

Gakuhou pun langsung mencubit pipi Karma. "Hahaha...Karma semakin mirip Shina kecil, coba panggil Ojii-sama 'Onii-sama'! Ah~ Shina, selalu manis dihadapanku..." ucapnya, yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Karma.

'Siapa pun bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!'

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Neo : "Ya!ha! akhirnya bisa update! Hiks...terima kasih yang sudah mereview, nge-fav, nge-follow fanfic gak jelas ini" #srotttttt#plakkk#

 **Minikaru**

"Ini dilanjut...arigatou~"

 **Gery O Donat**

"Iya, author aja gak nyangka! Sayangnya ini memang hanya khayalan author yang taknyata ToT""

 **Misacchin**

"Iya~ silahkan, arigatou ^0^/"

 **Takamiya Haruki**

"Arigatou~ iya dia sebenarnya lucu tapi tsundere akut xD PM? Mau PM-an apa? Wkwkwkwk xP"

 **Dzehel**

"Huwaaa...sip-sip hehehe..."

 **BakaiYamato**

"Semalam dikelonin emak xD"

Review Please...


	3. Chapter 3

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

 **BROTHER**

 **By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Straight, Gaje, DLL**

 **Summary : Ketika Asano Gakushuu harus menerima fakta ia akan jadi kakak dari seorang Akabane Karma, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka?**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

Meja panjang dengan beberapa buah kursi disetiap sisinya, yang kini sudah diisi oleh Gakuhou yang berada di ujung meja, serta Gakushuu dan Karma yang duduk dekat Gakuhou saling bersebrangan. Makan malam berlangsung tampa perbincangan hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu. Sampai akhirnya Gakuhou merasa harus mencairkan suasana...

"Berhubung besok hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tawar Gakuhou, sambil menatap Gakushuu dan Karma yang kini menatap dirinya.

"Gomen/Iie," jawab mereka barengan, lalu kembali keaktifitasnya.

Gakuhou yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menerima penolakan pun merasa kesal, lalu menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi...

"Oke, kalau seperti itu...malam ini Karma kau harus tidur di kamar Gakushuu! Kalian akan seperti itu terus sampai kalian akur!" titah Gakuhou, sambil memamerkan kunci pintu kamar Karma, dan kembali memasukannya kekantung celanannya. "Oyasumi," lanjutnya, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terdiam.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka pun bergantian mandi dan Gakuhou pun menyuruh para pelayannya untuk menggiring mereka berdua kedalam kamar Gakushuu lalu menguncinya setelah mandi. Kamar yang cukup luas, dengan nuansa _elegant_ menghiasi setiap sisi ruangan.

"Heh, tidak buruk juga seleramu..." puji Karma, sambil melihat-lihat setiap sisi kamar.

"Hm! Jangan sama kan aku denganmu!" balas Gakushuu, lalu berjalan kearah meja belajar dan duduk dikursinya yang berada disamping kasur.

"Wah!Wah! Rajin sekali~" puji Karma lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Gakushuu dan duduk dipinggir kasur. "Tapi, tetap saja jadi rangking dua hahahahahaha..." lanjutnya, lalu mengambil salah satu bantal untuk menjadi tumpuan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk tumpuan dagunya.

'Ctak'

Gakushuu pun langsung menatap Karma dengan tatapn ala pangeran lipan dan Karma membalasnya dengan seringaian jail. "Kau tidak protes padanya?" tanyanya, lalu kembali mengerjakan soal-soal matematika.

"Entahlah..." jawabnya malas, ia sedang tidak berminat dengan emosinya dan mencoba tenang apalagi jika mengingat 'Shiota Nagisa' pemuda manis yang mengalahkannya dalam perdebatan yang berakhir jadi pertandingan. Entah kenapa Karma merasa dirinya masih lemah. "Kau punya futon?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, karena disini banyak ruangan jadi kami tidak punya futon," jawab Gakushuu, yang masih fokus dengan soal yang ia kerjakan.

'Brakkk'

"Hehhhh? Terus aku tidur dimana? Aku tidak mau tidur seranjang denganmu!" balas Karma, setelah menggebrak pelan meja belajar. Sehingga Gakushuu harus menutup bukunya dan menatap Karma.

"Tidur seranjang apa salahnya? Kurasa ini salah satu cara supaya hukuman dari Otou-sama cepat berakhir, dan kau bisa tidur di kamarmu sendiri. Selama itu kita harus pura-pura akur!" ucap Gakushuu, sambil menyentuh dahi Karma dengan telunjuknya. Lalu berjalan kesisi kasur satunya dan merebahkan dirinya.

"Souka...tapi, ini hanya berlaku di rumah saja! Jangan sampai yang lain tahu!" balas Karma yang ikut merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Gakushuu pun mematikan lampu kamar dan kini hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi.

"Tentu saja! Oyasumi,"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Ne...ne...apa kau tahu?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut _baby blue_ seragam _sailor_ untuk anak laki-laki yang biasa digunakan sebagai seragam taman kanak-kanak melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, mata biru besarnya menatap bangunan disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya balik seorang anak kecil berambut merah, yang sepertinya teman satu sekolahnya.

Anak kecil berambut _baby blue_ itu pun berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan megah didepannya. "Katanya rumah itu berhantu loh~" jawabnya dengan nada menakuti.

"Heee? Tapi, Okaa-sama bilang hantu itu hanya khayalan!" bantah anak kecil berambut merah itu, sambil menatap bangunan yang ditunjuk anak berambut _baby blue_.

"Tapi, kata orang setiap malam terdengar jeritan dan suara derap langkah..." jelas anak berambut _baby blue_.

Anak berambut merah itu pun berusaha tetap berani walau sebenarnya ia sangat takut, karena hantu itu tidak bisa dihajar! Mereka transparan! "S,siapa yang tinggal disana?" tanyanya.

"Keluarga Asano,"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"-ne! Akabane! Oi bangun!" panggil Gakushuu sambil mengguncangkan bahu karma.

Karma pun membuka matanya dan bangun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, keningnya sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat yang bercucuran.

"Kau itu kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Gakushuu, yang sempat melihat betapa tersiksanya seorang Akabane Karma dengan tidurnya dan ia pun langsung mencoba membangunkannya.

'BINGO!'

Dari semua mimpi dan kejadian yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya kenapa harus itu yang terputar kembali! Karma mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

'WUSHHHHHH'

'Tok...tok...tok...'

Tanpa aba-aba Karma pun langsung memeluk Gakushuu yang ada disebelahnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Gakushuu yang mendapati perlakuan seperti itu pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Karma, namun tidak tega karena merasakan sosok dihadapannya begitu ketakutan. "Oi!Oi! tenanglah, itu cuma angin dan ranting pohon yang membentur kaca." ucap Gakushuu, namun tidak ada respon dari seorang Akabane Karma. "Hahahahaha...jangan bilang kau ta-"

'kyuuunnnn'

Seorang Asano Gakushuu terpana dengan apa yang didepannya sekarang ketika Karma mengangkat wajahnya yang merah dan mata yang masih berair, demi apa yang dihadapannya itu Karma? "H,h,hei...sudahlah jangan na-"

"Shuu-nii..." panggil Karma dengan suara yang mustahil ia keluarkan jika ada diluar. Terlalu manis dan manja!

'JLEBBBB'

Gakushuu tidak bisa protes kali ini. Ia membawa Karma tidur dalam pelukannya. "Hanya kali ini saja..." ucapnya, disertai anggukan pelan dari Karma yang kepalanya kini menghadap dada bidang Gakushuu dan Gakushuu dapat menghirup wangi rambut Karma.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Tidak kusangka kalian akan akrab secepat ini!" ucap Gakuhou takjub, sambil mengawali perbincangan disela-sela sarapan. Gimana gak takjub saat ia membuka pintu kamar Gakushuu dini hari dan melihat Gakushuu dan Karma tidur dengan posisi pelukan? Untung saja Gakuhou bukan seorang fudanshi, kalau tidak ia sudah berteriak kesenangan. Walau sebenarnya ia sempat memfotonya. "Baiklah, sesuai janjiku. Malam ini kau tidur di kamarmu sendiri, Karma.." lanjutnya.

"Arigatou Oji-sama," balas Karma, yang sebenarnya _shock_ ketika menemukan dirinya tidur dipelukan Gakushuu bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang semalam. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya," lanjutnya lalu undru diri dari kegiatan tersebut.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?" tanya Gakushuu, menghentikan langkah Karma.

"Tidak, aku ada acara hari ini..." jawab Karma, lalu kembali melanjutkan pergi kekamar mandi untuk bergegas.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi buat ke acara _barbeque party_ milik Nakamura Rio, tapi tak apalah sekalian nyari udara segar lagi pula Karma benar-benar canggung dekat mereka berdua.

'Drttttt...'

Merasa _handphone_ -nya bergetar Karma pun mengambilnya dari saku celananya, dan menjawab telefonnya.

"Ya, Okaa-sama?"

 **#Ohayou, Karma-chan~**

"Ohayou, Kaa-sama...ada apa?"

 **#Tidak kok, hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaanmu semalam?**

"Tidak ada yang istimewa,"

 **#Hahahaha...souka? baik-baik disana yah sayang, kami menyayangimu...**

'pip'

Sambungan itu pun terputus, dan Karma kembali memasukan _handphone_ -nya kedalam saku celananya.

'Uh'h kenapa Kaa-sama, harus menitipkan-ku pada Asano?' tanya Karma pada dirinya sendiri, ia tahu betul kalau sebenarnya ibunya itu sangat khawatir. Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Nakamura banyak, yang melirik dirinya dan yang terbesit dalam pikiran mereka adalah...

'Tampan'

'Keren'

'Manis'

Sebuah setelan kemeja panjang berwarna ungu, dipadu dengan rompi tampa lengan berwarna hitam dan tak lupa dasi hitam yang ia kenakan dan sedikit dilonggarkan, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu hitam. Ah! Tak lupa topi ungu(yang kaya penyanyi Tompi, author gak tahu namanya ToT) sebagai pemanis melekat pada dirinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap bersikap tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ohayou, Karma-kun!" sapa seorang gadis yang suka sekali dengan kimia, rambut hitamnya ia kuncir dua ala gadis desa. _Dress_ berawrna kuning selutut itu menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah ikat pinggang kecil berwarna coklat terikat pada pinggangnya, syal berwarna biru muda melingkar dilehernya untuk menutupi dinginnya udara, tak lupa kaca mata yang selalu ia pakai.

"Okuda-san, ohayou!" balas Karma, setelah meresa dirinya disapa.

Mereka berdua pun jalan beriringan menuju rumah Nakamura Rio, karena merasa terlalu sunyi Okuda Minami nama gadis itu, membuka pembicaraan...

"Ano, Karma-kun tidak dingin?" tanya Okuda, setelah melihat pemuda itu tidak mengenakan syalnya.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Karma, yang sebenarnya ia baru sadar tidak memakai syalnya. Sedari pagi ia terlalu _badmood_ sehingga lupa pakai. "Kenapa kau datang pagi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak enak jika, tidak ikut membantu mempersiapkan..." jawab Okuda ramah, sambil menatap Karma yang menatap jalan. "Yang lain sudah sampai sana..." lanjutnya.

"Oh..."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

Gakuhou kini sedang sibuk mengurus bisnisnya, sambil duduk disofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Ditemani secangkir _cappucino_ yang masih mengeluarkan uap karena panas, matanya fokus pada layar laptop miliknya. Sampai akhirnya fokus itu terganggu oleh _handphone_ -nya yang bergertar...

'Drrrttttt...Drrrtttt...Drrttt...'

Gakuhou pun mengambil _handphone_ -nya yang terletak disamping laptopnya dan membaca isi pesannya.

 **To : Asano Gakuhou**

 **Subject : Karma**

 **Ohayou~ Onii-sama! Bagaimana Karma-chan dan Shuu-chan? Sudah akur?**

 **Akabane Shina**

Gakuhou pun tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu dan membalasnya cepat, lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

 **To : Akabane Shina**

 **Subject : Karma**

 **Bagaimana menurut mu?**

 **(Gambar : Gakushuu yang tidur memeluk Karma)**

 **Asano Gakuhou**

'Drrrrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrttt...'

 **To : Asano Gakuhou**

 **Subject : Karma**

 **K,Kawaii~ ^/^**

 **Shuu-chan, benar-benar jadi Onii-chan yang baik yah, Onii-sama juga berjuanglah jadi Oji-sama yang baik! ^o^/**

 **Akabane Shina**

Gakuhou kembali tersenyum, melihat balasan adiknya lalu menyesap _Cappucino_ -nya dan menghirup aromanya. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya setelah melihat Gakushuu, yang sudah rapih dan bersiap pergi.

"Rio mengajakku untuk mengikuti acara _barbeque party_ -nya," jawab Gakushuu, yang kini memakai kaos ber- _merk_ dengan garis vertikal berwarna merah-putih berselang-seling dipadu dengan _coat_ panjang berawarna hitam . Celana _jeans hitam,_ tak lupa syal berwarna merah yang melingkar dilehernya.

Gakuhou meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Teman masa kecilmu itu? Baiklah jangan terlalu malam..." balasnya, lalu kembali fokus mengurus bisnisnya.

"Aku berangkat,"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

Hari sudah mulai siang, udara sudah tidak terlalu dingin karna matahari kini sudah berada diatas kepala. Anak-anak kelas 3E dengan hebohnya menghiasi acara _barbeque party_ di halaman belakang kediaman Nakamura.

"Kayano-san, kenapa?" tanya Nagisa, yang melihat Kayano sedang sibuk melirik anak-anak perempuan kelas 3E sambil memasak _barbeque_.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya Nagisa-kun," jawab Kayano yang udah pundung, karena melihat teman-teman memiliki besar dada diatas dirinya.

Nagisa yang mempunyai kemampuan 'membunuh' itu pun langsung mengetahui apa yang membuat artis remaja ini pundung pun langsung _sweatdrop_. "Kau cantik apa adanya kok..." pujinya dan membuat Kayano _blushing_.

'Puk'

"Nagisa-kun, sebaiknya kau cepat tembak Kayano-chan...dari pada kau goda terus~," goda Maehara, setelah menepuk pelan pundak Nagisa. "Setelah ciuman panas i-"

'DUAKKKKK'

"BAKAAAA!" teriak Kayano dengan wajah memerah, setelah melempar jidat Maehara dengan botol merica. Sedangkan yang kena lempar udah tepar tak berdaya...

"Ngomong-ngomong Nakamura-san, kemana?" tanya Isogai, sambil melihat-lihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Ah, dia sedang menyambut seseorang didepan..." jawab Maehara yang sudah kembali dari alam bawah sana (?)

"Bukannya sudah semua ya?"

Tak lama kemudian, Nakamura pun datang bersama seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal sebagai ketua OSIS.

"ASANO?" ucap anak-anak kelas 3E, yang heran dengan kehadiran anak kelas 3A.

"Gomen, Okaa-san menyuruhku mengajaknya karena dia teman kecilku..." jelas Nakamura, sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal.

'Teman masa kecil? Sedekat apa?' pikir mereka.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula ini acara milikmu..." ucap Itona cuek.

Semua yang ada disana pun langsung menyingkirkan Karma jauh-jauh dari pangeran lipan itu yang ada nanti malah perang. Sedangkan Karma berusaha bersikap cuek walau dalam hati udah pingin ngehajar. Acara itu pun berlangsung dengan seru dari perbincangan dan tingkah konyol anak-anak kelas 3E, Asano yang tidak tertarik hanya duduk dibawah pohon dan sesekali melirik tingkah laku mereka.

"Kau tidak ikutan dengan mereka?" tanya Nakamura, yang kini ikut duduk disamping Asano.

"Tidak tertarik,"

Nakamura pun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban teman masa kecilnya itu. "Sesekali, kau harus bersantai..." sarannya, sambil ikut menatap tingkah laku teman-temannya. "Kau lihat siapa?" lanjutnya, setelah menyadari Asano hanya fokus pada satu orang.

"Perempuan yang sedang ngobrol dengan Akabane siapa?" tanya Asano, sambil memerhatikan Karma dan Okuda yang berbincang-bincang.

Nakamura pun langsung melihat mereka berdua. "Okuda Minami, dia pintar kimia dan akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Karma-kun. Kenapa kau tertarik?" godanya.

'Okuda Minami-kah? Akan kuingat...'

"Ne..ne...kira-kira hubungan mereka sedekat apa?" tanya Kayano, pada anak-anak cewek yang lain.

Kini padandangan mereka fokus pada, Asano dan Nakamura yang sedang berbincang.

"Teman kecil bukan?"

"Pasti, pacar diam-diam!"

Merasa sedang dibicarakan Asano dan Nakamura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Tak terasa hari pun sudah mulai sore, dan langit sudah mulai gelap udara pun sudah mulai dingin kembali. Setelah ikut membantu membersekan barang dan sampah, mereka pun pamitan pada orang tua Nakamura.

"Jaa minna!" ucap beberapa orang anak dan beberapa orang lainnya membalasnya.

"Karma-kun, rumahmu kearah sini," ucap Nagisa, yang melihat Karma berjalan melawan arah dari arah rumahnya.

'Deg'

Karma pun berhenti dan berbalik, menghadap Nagisa yang sudah menunggunya bersama Isogai dan Maehara. "Uh'h, aku ada urusan kalian duluan saja..." ucap Karma yang sebenarnya bingung mau jawab apa! Masa iya mau bilang 'mulai hari ini aku tinggal dengan Asano,' apa kata MEREKA?

"Souka? Jaa!" balas Nagisa, lalu pergi bersama Isogai dan Maehara.

Karma pun kembali berjalan membelakangi Asano, ogah banget jalan berdua!

"Akabane," panggil Asano, yang sudah berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Karma yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa?"

"Onii-sama seperti apa yang kamu inginkan?"

'HAH?'

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

 **Neo :** "Akhirnya UPDATE! Ada yang kangen tidak~ #sapa loh?# setelah melihat fic AsaKaru mulai bertebaran entah kenapa gereget pingin update wkwkwkwkwkwk...gomen untuk CHAPTER 4 bakal lama, author lagi masa-masa kritis soal xD"

 **Terima Kasih** _ **'Review'**_ **nya :** BakaiYamato, **AcidlySweet,** Yuukio **, Dzehel,** SNJ, **Gery O Donut**

 **Review Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

 **BROTHER**

 **By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Straight, Gaje, DLL**

 **Summary : Ketika Asano Gakushuu harus menerima fakta ia akan jadi kakak dari seorang Akabane Karma, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka?**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

Ruang tengah keluarga Asano kini menjadi tegang, setelah sang Kepala keluarga memerintahkan Gakushu dan Karma untuk berkumpul disana setelah makan malam. 3 gelas coklat panas, tersedia di meja uapnya masih mengebul menandakan itu baru saja dibuat. Merasa diperhatikan oleh dua bocah didepannya Gakuhou pun angkat bicara...

"Ehem...jadi, karena ini urusan yang sangat penting demi keberlangsungan hidup kalian. Otou-sama akan pergi ke Amerika selama 3 hari," ucap Gakuhou, sambil menyederkan punggungnya dibantalan sofa yang empuk.

"Otou-sama, tidak bisakah lewat internet saja?" tanya Gakushuu, menatap serius sang ayah.

"Tidak," jawab Gakuhou tegas, lalu menyeruput coklat panas miliknya dan menaruhnya kembali kemeja.

"Ada keperluan apa memangnya?" tanya Karma penasaran, karena tumben banget nih raja lipan ninggalin tahtanya sebagai kepala sekolah yang ideal.

"Bisinis keluarga, Shina juga akan hadir disana..." jawab Gakuhou, lalu menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kalian tidur. Oyasumi..." lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Gakushuu dan Karma yang terdiam.

Merasa tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi Karma pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah namun pergelangan tangan kanannya ditangkap oleh Gakuhou. "Lepas," titah Karma, tanpa berbalik arah menatap Gakushuu.

"Aku masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi..." ucap Gakushuu dengan nada serius.

Karma pun membalikan badannya dan menatap Gakushuu. "Hah...kau tidak perlu repot dengan peran itu, karena aku juga tidak membutuhkannya..." balasnya, lalu melepas tangannya dengan paksa, lalu melangkah pergi ke kamarnnya.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Hmph! Ngapain juga aku harus benar-benar, menuruti permintaanya!" ucap Asano kesal sambil memukul boneka pinguin warna birunya, lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur. "Lagi pula, kenapa bisa aku punya sepupu kaya dia!?" lanjutnya lalu mengangkat boneka pinguin biru itu kehadapanya sehingga menghalangi terangnya cahaya lampu pada matanya.

"Tunggu, kalau gak salah..."

 **FLASHBACK ON**

" _Happy Birthday_ , Shuu-chan!" ucap seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata violet sambil tersenyum, sekilas pria itu adalah pria 30 tahunan namun nyatanya kini pria itu sudah berkepala 40.

"Arigatou, Ojii-sama!" balas Gakushuu kecil, yang terlihat amat senang karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan Ojii-sama dan Obaa-sama-nya sampai datang ikut merayakannya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya sang kakek, sambil setengah membungkuk menyaman tingginya dengan sang cucu.

"5 tahun!"

"Otou-sama, dimana Okaa-sama?" tanya Gakuhou yang kini ikut dalam perbicangan mereka berdua. Sang kakek pun menunjuk kearah istrinya yang sedang membujuk seorang bocah berambut merah keluar dari persembunyiannya, setelah dibujuk sang bocah pun luluh dan perempuan itu pun menggedongnya agar ikut berkumpul bersama yang lain. "Dimana Shina, Okaa-sama?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang ibu pun menghela nafasnya. "Hah...ia sedang ada urusan mendadak, dan menitipkan anaknya." jawabnya, lalu mengubah posisi menggendongnya dengan satu tangan dan atu tangan yang lainnya menyerahkan bungkusan pada Gakushuu. "Shuu-chan, sudah makin besar ya..." lanjutnya lalu mencium kening Gakushuu.

"Dia siapa Obaa-sama?" tanya Gakushuu, sambil memeluk hadiah dari neneknya.

"Dia sepupumu, kau tidak tahu?" tanya sang nenek, dan hanya ada gelengan pelan dari sang cucu. "Ka-chan, beri salam pada sepupumu..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sang bocah berambut merah hanya menggeleng dan mendekap sebuah boneka pinguin berwarna pink yang berada diantara dekapannnya dan sang nenek.

Gakuhou pun mendekati sang ibu. "Dengan Ojii-sama saja yah..." tawarnya, lalu sang ibu pun memindahkan bocah berambut merah itu kegendongan Gakuhou.

"Maaf yah Shuu-chan, Ka-channya masih ngambek..." ucap sang nenek lalu mengelus rambut Gakushuu.

"Tidak apa-apa Obaa-sama,"

"Gakuhou, mengapa Shuu-chan tidak tahu kalau dia punya sepupu?" tanya sang ayah, heran.

Gakuhou yang sedang menggedong bocah berambut merah itu pun, tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas. "Shina, hanya berkunjung saat 'itu...seminggu setelah kalian pulang," jawabnya. Yah saat itu...saat, sang istri tercinta pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mencari istri lagi?"

"Tidak, aku masih mencintainya walaupun ia telah pergi untuk selamanya..."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jangan bilang bocah berambut merah itu, Akabane?" tanya Gakushuu pada dirinya sendiri setalah mengingat kejadian itu. "Akkhh! Sudahlah, lebih baik mempersiapkan untuk ujian masuk SMA.."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Kenapa si lipan itu mendadak perhatian gini?" tanya Karma pada dirinya sendiri, lalu merebakan dirinya pada kasur yang empuk.

'Ini bukan salahmu...'

"Ck, kenapa harus diingat lagi!" ucap Karma frustasi, lalu melempar boneka pinguin berwarna pink yang menjadi barang terdekat untuk dilempar.

"Okaa-sama, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hiks...ini salahku, kalau saja aku lebih kuat. Aku..aku...hiks..hiks.." ucap Karma yang kini bajunya pernuh dengan darah dari temannya yang sangat berharga.

Shina pun hanya bisa memeluk anaknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus punggunng anaknya, menyalurkan ketenangan.

Yah...

Kini mereka sedang berduka atas kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana Karma yang hampir diculik dan diprkaos dan sang teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak, menolongnya dan menjadi korban lalu dibawa lari kerumah sakit, setelah seorang polisi yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli melihat kejadian itu dan menangkap para pelaku. Sang keluarga yang mendengar itu pun langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit yang ditunjuk, semua biaya rumah sakit dan kebutuhan kini ditanggung keluarga Akabane karena, ini bukan masalah berhutang budi melainkan nyawa. Semejak itu Karma mulai mempelajari beberapa tehnik bela diri dan setelah 1 tahun kemudian ia lulus Sekolah Dasar, keluarganya pun kembali menyekolahkan Karma di Jepang.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Karma pun berjalan mengambil boneka pinguin pink yang tadi sempat dilemparnya, "Kumohon..."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Dimana Otou-sama dan Akabane?" tanya Gakushuu kepada pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Asano-sama sudah berangkat sejak subuh, sedangkan Akabane-sama belum keluar dari kamarnya..." jawab sang pelayan itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Gakushuu pun melirik jam tangannya, "Jam 6, biasanya ia sudah bangun...aku akan mengeceknya," balasnya, lalu melangkahkan kakiknya ke kamar Karma.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

'Tok..tok..tok...'

'Tok...tok..tok..'

Merasa tidak ada respon, Gakushuu pun membuka pintu kamar Karma yang ternyata tidak terkunci. "Apa ini masih gelap? Akabane kau bisa telat, bangun!" ucapnya lalu menyalakan lampu kamar. 'Masih tidur?' pikirnya, setelah melihat Karma yang berada dalam selimut, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan mencoba membangunkannya, namun yang ia dapat adalah suhu tubuh yang panas.

Gakushuu pun langsung menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Asano, dan memanggil para pelayan untuk membantunya. Setelah beberapa menit sang dokter pun datang dan merawat Karma. "Tenang saja ini hanya demam biasa, Akabane-sama hanya perlu istirahat karena banyak pikiran..." ucap sang dokter.

"Syukurlah," ucap Gakushuu, lalu mengelus rambut Karma yang kini sedang tidur dengan nafas teratur tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

"Tanaka-san, antar aku kesekolah...kita hampir telat. Kalian tolong jaga Akabane!"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Nurufufufufu...sepertinya Akabane bolos lagi," ucap Koro-sensei setelah mengabsen murid-muridnya. "Nagisa, kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu, Koro-sensei..." jawab Nagisa, bingung sekalipun ia dekat. Ia tak mungkin tahu kapan dimana sang setan merah berada.

"Kesiangan mungkin!" ucap Terasaka cuek, karena dengan tidak adanya setan merah itu kini tidak adalagi yang mengejeknya.

"Hah? Mana mungkin! Aku berani bertaruh 100 ribu, jika ia benar-benar kesiangan!" ucap Maehara.

'Sreeekkkk'

"Maaf, aku telat Koro-sensei..." ucap Karma yang kini sedang menagtur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, rambutnya yang sedikit basah, syal hijau yang melingkar dilehernya hingga menutupi mulutnya, dan apa itu pipinya yang merah?

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa kamu telat?" tanya Koro-sensei yang ikut dalam pertaruhan.

"Umm..kesiangan?" jawab Karma, yang sebenarnya lebih kearah pertanyaan.

"YES! JANGAN LUPA JANJIMU MAEHARA!" teriak Terasaka kegirangan, sedangkan yang kalah hanya berdecih.

Koro-sensei dengan senyum lebarnya, pun mempersilahkan Karma duduk dikursinya dan memulai pelajaran.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

'Tok..tok..tok..'

"Akabane-sama, saya membawakan sarapan untuk an-Akabane-sama!" teriak seorang, pelayan ia ingin memberi tahu Asano-sama tentang menghilangnya Akabane-sama, tapi sudah jam 9 jadi tidak mungkin jika untuk menghubunginnya karena sekolah udah dimulai.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Nurufufufufu...terus lanjutkan, peregarakan kalian sudah mulai bagus~," puji Koro-sensei sambil terus menghindari serangan para murid 3E.

"Nurfufufufufufufufu...Nurufufufufufu...Nurufuf-DUAKKK-GYAHHHHHHHH!" teriak Koro-sensei karena, sepertinya ia tidak sengaja membuat salah satu muridnya terpental. "Gomenasai! Jangan laporkan ini, sensei belum mau dipecat!" ucap Koro-sensei dengan cepat.

Betapa _shock_ -nya mereka ternyata yang terpental adalah sang setan merah dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. "Gyahhh...Karma-kun, gomenasaiiiiiiiiii!" ucap Koro-sensei sambil meminta maaf ala kerajaan jaman dulu (lupa namanya).

Karma pun mendekati Koro-sensei yang sudah banjir keringat. "Tidak apa-apa, Koro-sensei~," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, oh..tak lupa _background_ bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran.

'JEGERRRRR'

Siapapun tolong hubungi Rumah Sakit Jiwa!

"A,ano...hontou?" tanya Koro-sensei yang sebenarnya masih _shock_.

Karma pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya, seperti hendak berjabat tangan tanda permintaan maaf. Koro-sensei pun mulai berbunga-bungan tidak jadi dipecat dan menyambut uluran tangan itu..

'CRAATTTT'

"Hahahaha...kau masih saja tertipu, sensei.." ucap Karma disela tawanya, setelah melihat 1 tentakel Koro-sensei hancur, akibat jebakannya yang menempelkan serpihan senjatanya pada telapak tangannya.

'Ternyata tidak gila...' batin teman-temannya, yang ternyata itu adalah salah satu rencananya.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"A,ano...Karma-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Okuda, yang saat ini dikelompokan dengan Karma dalam kelas memasak.

"Hahahha...tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Karma, berusaha menutupi nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengaduk adonan.

Tapi, Okuda tidak semudah itu percaya pada setan merah yang menjadi andalan kelas 3E itu, jelas-jelas ia melihat kalau dia sedang terengah-engah, pipinya juga sedikit memerah. Tanpa sadar perempuan berkacamata itu menarik kerah seragam Karma sehingga membuat setan merah itu sedikit menunduk dan Okuda pun menempelkan dahinya didahi Karma.

"Panas," gumam Okuda.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan histeris dari sang artis cilik membuat semua yang fokus pada pekerjaan pun buyar dan menatap apa yang membuat Kayano histeris.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata Okuda itu suka nyerang duluan..." ucap Maehara yang terkejut. "Kukira kau polos.." lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu Okuda pun langsung mendorong Karma hingga jatuh, sedangkan yang didorong hanya _sweatdrop_ . "Bu,bukan seperti itu!" bantahnya dengan muka memerah.

"Ho...lalu apa?" tanya Nakamura, yang udah senyam-senyum karena akhirnya ia punya bahan untuk mengerjai si setanmerah itu dengan menyebarkan adegan yang sempat ia foto tadi.

"A,aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Karma-kun, dia terlihat terengah-engah d,dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa j,jadi...j,jadi..." jawab Okuda terbata-bata karena, malu sendiri dengan perbuatannya tadi.

Koro-sensei pun langsung mendekati Karma dan meletakan satu tentakelnya ke dahi karma dan merasakan suhu yang panas dari kulit yang disentuhnya. "Karma-kun, kau boleh pulang duluan jika kau mau...lagipula sebentar lagi sudah jam pulang. Ada yag ingin mengantarkannya?" tanyanya diikuti oleh semua murid yang mengacungkan tangannya. Siapa coba yang gak mau pulang duluan?

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri..." ucap Karma, lalu melepaskan celemeknya.

"Tidak bisa, ntar kalau kenapa-napa dijalan gimana?" tanya Koro-sensei, yang tadi sempat kekelas mengambil tas milik Akabane dengan kecepatannya.

Karma pun mengambil tasnya dari Koro-sensei. "Tidak us-

'SRETTTTT'

Pintu ruangan dengan kasarnya terbuka oleh sosok pangeran lipan yang saat ini sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Hah...syukurlah hari ini bisa pulang cepat," ucap Asano, yang sedang membereskan bukunya dan merasakan _handphone_ -nya bergetar.

'Drttt...'

'Plip'

#Asano-sama, maafkan saya! Akabane-sama hilang!

'DEG'

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Asano panik.

#Sepertinya Akabane-sama berangkat sekolah

"Suruh Tanaka menjemputku sekarang! Biar kuurus dia,"

'Plip'

"Ren, aku duluan ada urusan penting. Kau urus dokumen, sisa kemarin!" titah Asano, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Sedangkan yang disuruh merasa bingung, kenapa anak yang katanya selalu _perfect_ itu terlihat panik.

Dengan secapat mungkin Asano, melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari kearah kelas 3E yang berada digunung.

"Setan merah..."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

"Asano!" ucap seluruh murid kelas 3E yang kaget kenapa bisa anak kepala sekolah kemari? Oh, dan lihat Koro-sensei sudah bersembunyi entah diamana.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Terasaka dengan bahasa kasarnya.

Asano hanya menghiraukan jawaban itu dan berjalan kearah Karma, sedangkan Nagisa sudah menghalanginya. "Asano-kun, lebih baik kau tidak buat keributan disini.." ucap Nagisa.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" balas Asano ketus, sambil menyingkirkan pemuda berambut biru itu dan langsung menarik lengan kiri Karma. "Pulang!" lanjutnya.

' **HAH?'** teriak heran anak kelas 3 E dalam hati.

"Lepas lipan!" titah Karma, berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Sedangkan Asano malah makin mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Tidak, ayo pulang! Orang sakit itu harusnya dirumah!"

' **Kenapa Asano tahu Karma sedang sakit?'**

"Tidak mau! Kau itu apa-apaan sih!"

"Kau yang apa-apan! Apa perluku hubungi Otou-sama?"

' **Otou-sama? Kepala Sekolah ngapain dibawa-bawa coba?'**

"Hah? Hubungi saja, paling kau yang dimarahi dasar lipan!"

"Akhhh! Cepat setan merah!" geram Asano yang udah frustasi, dan masih menari Karma sedangkan yang ditarik balas menahannnya.

"Cepat apaan lipan? Kalau mau boker ya sana! Kemar mandi,"

Entah ada angin apa Asano pun mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya. "Akabane, kau tahukan rumahku ada 'itu'nya? Aku tahu tempat yang paling banyak 'itu'nya, kalau kau tidak nurut kau tidur disana," balasnya, dengan menekankan kata itu dalam artian setan.

Karma pun mulai merinding dan dengan sangat berat hati iya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dan dibalas dengan Asano yang yang mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, dan menarik Karma keluar ruangan.

"Siapa pun walikelas kalian, aku minta izin Akabane Karma pulang!" titahnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

' **INI APA MAKSUD COBAAAA?'**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*

 **Neo :** "Yah...akhirnya update, waktunya balas review~"

 **Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

"Ngincar siapa yah? Wkwkwk...mungkin xD"

 **Maya Akabane**

"Ini sayang...^o^/"

 **Dzehel**

"Aku juga mauuuuuuu..."

"Iya, tapi sekarang udah lumayan banyak kok yang kakak-adek,"

 **Onozuka Mikado**

"Hohoho..jidup Asakaru!~"

 **SNJ**

"Sip!"

 **Asakarushipper**

"Iya, salam kenal juga..."

 **BakaiYamato**

"Dewa?" OoO"

 **Yuukio**

"Terima kasih udah baca..."

 **Review Please...**


	5. Chapter 5

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

 **BROTHER**

 **By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Straight, Gaje, DLL**

 **Summary : Berisi cerita tentang bagian Flashback masa lalu Karma atau Asano secara detail.**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Bagian Speasial 1 : Hantu

"Kachan, ayo tunjukan wajahmu.." ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah sebahu, sambil membujuk seorang anak berambut merah berumur 4 tahun yang bersembunyi dibalik kakinya.

"Gak mau!" balasnya, sambil memeluk erat kaki sang ibu.

Mendengar balasan anaknya, sang ibu pun melepaskan tangan anaknya dengan paksa dan menggendongnya. "Karma~ lihat teman-temanmu sudah pada masuk," bujuknya.

Anak kecil berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Akabane Karma itu pun, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari dada sang ibu dan menatap teman-teman sebayanya memasuki kelas bersama ibunya. "Karma, gak mau pisah sama Kaa-sama..." rengeknya.

Akabane Shina ibu dari Akabane Karma pun, tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu menurunkan Karma kecil dari gendongannya dan menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya masuk kelas.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Selamat pagi~," ucap seorang perempuan muda, dengan riangnya. "Perkenalkan nama saya Haruna Kojiyama, disini saya akan menjadi guru kalian~. Panggil saya Runa-sensei! Panggil saya siapa?``

"Runa-Sensei!" jawab semua murid-murid taman kanak-kanak dengan suara lucunya.

"Bagus~ nah, sekarang sensei mau tahu nama kalian boleh?"

"Ya!"

Runa-Sensei pun tersenyum lembut dan membuka buku absen, lalu mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya dan menyuruh mereka perkenalan didepan kelas mulai dari nama lengkap, umur, hingga cita-cita bahkan ada pertanyaan yang berbeda-beda setiap murid.

"Akabane Karma," panggil Runa-Sensei, sambil melihat siapa yang akan kedepan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Karma pun menengok kearah ibunya yang berada dibelakang bersama orang tua murid yang lain, Shina pun tersenyum menyemangati anaknya. Setelah merasa diberi kekuatan oleh sang ibu, Karma pun melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu ya..."

"Akabane Karma, umurku 4 tahun, cita-citaku menjadi anggota pemerintahan," ucap Karma kecil yang berusaha menunjukan yang terbaik untuk sang ibu.

'Pemerintahan? Anak macam apa dia?' batin Runa sensei karena baru kali ini ia mendapat muridnya memiliki cita-cita seperti itu. "Akabane-kun, dengan siapa kesini?" tanyanya.

"Okaa-sama," jawab Karma lalu melihat ibunya yang melambaikan setengah tangannya padanya.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Karena hari pertama masuk sekolah, jadi murid-murid pun hanya perkenalan dan pulang cepat. Terlihat sepasang Akabane yang sedang berjalan pulang dan bertemu dengan tetangganya.

"Konnichiwa, Shiota-san!" sapa Shina, pada nyonya Shiota yang terlihat sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan anak berambut birunya.

"Konnichiwa, Akabane-san!" balas Shiota, dengan ramah. "Apa Akabane-san sedang ada urusan? Karena jarang selali melihatmu keluar rumah," lanjutnya.

"Hahaha...iya, hari ini. Hari pertama Karma masuk sekolah," jawab Shina ramah. "Shiota-san sendiri?"

"Sama, sepertinya satu sekolah. Karma kelas apa? Nagisa kelas B,"

"Kelas A,"

"Mau mampir dulu kerumah?" tawar Shiota, berharap ajakannya diterima dan merasa sengan ketika Shina menganggukan kepalanya.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Secangkir teh hangat dan secangkir susu hangat tersedia dimeja ruang tamu, sebuah sofa empuk menjadi tempat empuk untuk menempatkan bokong.

"Terima Kasih, Shiota-san..." ucap Shina, yang melihat jamuan untuknya sambil mengelus rambut Karma, karena tangan kecilnya sudah menarik-narik pelan lengan baju Shina meminta untuk pulang.

"Hahaha...sama-sama," balasnya, disela tawa kecilnya.

"Anakmu benar-benar cantik ya...seperti yang dibicarakan tetangga, coba saja Nagisa-chan perempuan mungkin aku berminat menjadikannya calon istri Karma," ucap Shina, yang melihat Nagisa kecil duduk disamping ibunya sambil menunduk malu.

"Akabane-san, bisa saja. Inikah Karma-chan? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya, benar-benar mirip ibunya ya,"

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara itu. Suamiku hampir tidak mau melepasnya, dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Jadi aku pindah ke Jepang lagi,"

Kedua ibu itu terus berbincang-bincang mulai dari suaminya, anaknya, masa lalunya, pekerjaanya. Hingga tak terasa hari sudah siang.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Shiota-san terima kasih sudah diajak mampir," ucap Shina, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang Karma yang ternyata dari tadi membujuk untuk pulang tertidur karena bosan. Shina pun menggendongnya pulang tak lupa Shiota dan Nagisa yang mengantarnya kedepan pintu.

"Sering-sering mampir ya..."

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Sudah sebulan lebih semenjak hari itu kini Karma dan Nagisa berteman baik. Mereka sering pulang sekolah bareng, kalau tidak dijemput sang ibu. Seperti hari ini entah kenapa Nagisa mengajak Karma jalan memutar untuk pulang, katanya sih mau lihat rumor yang beredar dari tetangganya.

"Ne...ne...apa kau tahu?" tanya Nagisa, mata biru besarnya menatap bangunan disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Karma balik.

Nagisa pun berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan megah didepanya. "Katanya rumah itu berhantu loh~" jawabnya dengan nada menakuti.

"Heee? Tapi, Okaa-sama bilang hantu itu hanya khayalan!" bantah Karma, yang sangat yakin apa kata ibunya.

"Tapi, kata orang setiap malam terdengar jeritan dan suara derap langkah.." jelas Nagisa meyakinkan temannya.

Karma pun berusaha tetap berani walau sebenarnya ia sangat takut, karena hantu itu tidak bisa dihajar! Mereka transparan! "S,siapa yang tinggal disana?" Tanyanya.

"Keluarga Asano,"

Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat bayangan yang seorang anak kecil seperti sedang menatap mereka dari balik gorden dilantai 2, dan ntah kenapa angin berhembus lebih kencang sehingga membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang menambah kesan seram bagi seorang anak seusai mereka, saat gorden itu mulai terbuka Karma dan Nagisa langsung lari dari tempat itu, atau lebih tepatnya Karma yang yang takut dan akhirnya menyeret Nagisa lari bersamanya.

"Kenapa mereka lari?" tanya anak kecil berambut jingga yang sebenarnya ingin menyapa mereka.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

'BRAKKK'

Suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras oleh sang pelaku kecil yang tak lain adalah Karma membuat sang ibu berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tamu dan disambut pelukan (baca: tabrakan) hangat oleh anak sematawayangnya.

"Ara~ kenapa Kaachan?" tanya Shina heran dengan keadaan anaknya yang ketakutan dan memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

Karma makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu ibunya saat ibunya mensejajarkan diri dengannya. "Kaa-sama jangan tinggalin Karma. Karma gak mau sendirian, Karma mau tidur dengan Kaa-sama..."

"Kaa-sama, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kaachan tapi, baiklah..."

Sejak saat itu Karma tidak mau lagi melewati rumah itu karena bagaimana pun juga rumahnya sama besarnya dengan rumah hantu tadi, dan ibunya sering pergi kerja hingga larut malam. Kalau hantunya sampai datang gimana coba? Dan mulai dari hari itu juga, Karma tidak mau mendengar kata 'hantu'.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Neo : "Hohoho kesampaian juga buat nih, fic maaf kalau penulisannya kuran bagus soalnya author gak bawa laptop kalau mudik, jadi pake hp deh~ tadinya mau dibuat New Story tapi, ntah kenapa error di sub category anime. Jadi yah...disatuin deh...Gomenasai,"

Review please...


	6. Chapter 6

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

 **BROTHER**

 **By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Disclaimer : Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Straight, Gaje, DLL**

 **Summary : Ketika Asano Gakushuu harus menerima fakta ia akan jadi kakak dari seorang Akabane Karma, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka?**

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

'CUP'

Gakushuu yang kesal karena, si setan merah yang tak henti-hentinya ngambek gak jelas memberikan ciuman hangat dipi-

'CUTTTTTTT'

Salah narasi oy! Oke mulai lagi...

'CAMERA'

'ROLLING'

'ACTION!'

'PLAKKKKK'

Sebuah tamaparan keras mendarat mulus diipipi kanan pangeran lipan, pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan setan merah, yang kini lagi benar-benar kesal dan ingin menumpal mulut Asano Gakushuu dengan semua koleksi wasabinya.

Gimana tidak kesal?

Coba kalian ingat, apa perjanjian mereka?

'Berstatus SEPUPU jika di RUMAH titik! Gak pake koma!'

"Oke,oke...aku salah. Aku minta maaf! Tapi, aku begini juga karena kamu!" ucap Gakushuu, yang berusaha merujuk Karma yang kini mengacuhkannya dan lebih baik melihat jalanan dalam mobil. Sedangkan sang supir hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Pengkhianat," ejek Karma pelan, yang masih menatap jalan.

"Makanya aku minta maaf! Oke?"

"Padahal kita sudah janji, tidak mel-"

"KARENA ITU AKU MINTA MA-"

"GIMANA KALAU SAMPAI TEMAN-TEMA-"

"AKU GAK AKAN GINI! KALAU KAMU GAK GI-"

" **SUDAH KU BILANG KAMU TIDAK PERLU PERHATIAN!"**

" **AKU SUDAH JANJI DENGAN IBUMU!"**

Mereka berdua pun mengatur nafas, karena adu mulut yang semakin meninggikan suara. Kemudian hening, tidak ada yang membuka suara selama beberapa menit. Sampai pada akhirnya Gakushuu, membuka suara kembali...

"Aku akan tangggung jawab," ucap Gakushuu, yang masih menatap Karma walau dipalingkan.

"Caranya?" balas Karma, dengan suara ingin nangis tapi ditahan. Gengsi nangis depan pangeran lipan tuh! Mau taruh dimana harga dirinnya?

"Tanaka-san, kita ke rumah Akabane..." titah Gakushuuu pada sang supir, dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

"Hmm...aku jadi penasaran, semenjak kejadian tadi. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Maehara, yang kini sedang pulang bersama-sama dengan Nagisa, Rio, Kayano, dan Isogai.

"Kurasa hanya sebatas tetangga," jawab Nagisa, yang memang teman Karma dari Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu Nagisa?" tanya Rio, "Bisa saja mereka punya hubungan lebih," lanjutnya.

"Hahahaha...boleh tuh, bisa jadi bahan utama buat club fujoshi!" ucap Kayano, yang merupakan salah satu anggotanya.

"Kalian hentikan semua pikiran aneh itu!" titah Isogai yang merinding membayangkannya.

"Rumah Asano-kun, hanya beda beberapa blok dari rumah Karma. Bisa saja, ibunya Karma menitipkannya pada Asano-kun karena, dia itu ketua OSIS?" jelas Nagisa.

"Jawabanmu kurang pas Nagisa! Kalau dititipkan kenapa tidak kekamu saja? Yang lebih dekat? Hayoo~"

"Nah kan? Pasti ada apa-apa!"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jenguk dia, dan kita tanyakan saja biar lebih jelas?"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membicarakannya di kelas,"

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

Malam pun tiba, bintang-bintang bersinar dengan indahnya. Sesosok gurita kuning menatap kemerlip indah itu dibawah langit India. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang duduk diatas kubah Taj Mahal, dengan seenak jidat.

"Nurufufufufufu...malam yang indah," ucap Koro-sensei.

' **Drrttttt...Drrtttt...'**

' **Koro-sensei kah?'** balas sang penelefon.

"Ah, ya...dengan saya sendiri Akabane-san. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Koro-sensei, yang menegnali suara sang penelefon yang ternyata Akabane Shina.

' **Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Koro-sensei, atau bisa kupanggil shinigami-san?'**

'Deg'

' **Anda tidak perlu kaget, kita pernah bertemu. Dulu anda masih muda begitu pun dengan saya, apa anda tahu? Berkat ulah anda salah satu tamu undangan saya mati?'**

"Nuru, saya tidak tahu ternyata itu adalah 'anda'. Wanita dengan rambut pirang, yang berbicara ramah dengan saya waktu itu. Menyamarkah?"

' **Hahaha...tentu saja, agar bisa melihat dengan jelas watak asli mereka dan bagaimana kesan mereka terhadap bisnis kami. Jika anda tanya bagaimana saya tahu itu anda, dari detak jantung anda terdengar tenang dan tangan anda bau darah,'**

"Nurufufufu...jadi ada perlu apa?"

' **Pemerintah sudah bergerak, untuk membunuhmu dengan cara menembakan laser. Sudah 1 bulan lebih pemerintah meminta bantuan dengan perusahaan kami untuk membuat laser tersebut...'**

"Kapan akan ditembakan?"

' **Seminggu lagi...'**

"Akabane-san, boleh saya minta sesuatu dari anda?"

' **Tentu, anda adalah guru dari anak saya. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?'**

"Bisa anda undur penembakannya? Saya ingin melihat mereka sampai kelulusan tiba,"

' **Anda sudah berubah ternyata, baiklah. Kau bisa mengambil data yang ada pada saya, data itu berisi virus untuk menghambat penembakannya. Kau bisa datang pada saya, malam ini...** '

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

Sesuai janji Isogai mengajak seluruh murid kelas 3 E untuk menjenguk Karma, walaupun tadi sempat ada paksaan karena geng Terasaka tidak mau ikut menjenguk _Ace_ 3 E itu. Tibalah mereka dikediaman Akabane yang cukup besar dan mewah.

"Uh'h kau saja yang menekan belnya," ucap Isogai, karena takut kenapa-napa dengan belnya dan dia tidak bisa menggantinya.

'TINNNNN'

"Ck, biasa aja donk!" ucap Terasaka bengis.

Sosok pangeran lipan pun keluar dari kendaraannya, dan dengan sombongnya masuk ke rumah Akabane, tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang menatapnya heran. Setelah sadar dari keterdiamannya, mereka pun masuk mengikuti Asano yang berjalan kearah Kamar.

"Ada apa Nagisa?" tanya Nakamura, yang melihat Nagisa sedang memandang aneh.

"Um...seingatku kamar Karma itu diatas," jawab Nagisa, sambil menunjuk tangga.

"Mungkin sudah dipindahkan," balas Maehara.

'Clek'

Pintu kamar pun terbukan dan menampilkan sosok Karma yang duduk bersandar diatas kasur, Asano pun masuk kedalam dan berjalan kearanya. Diikuti oleh murid-murid kelas 3 E yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Yo! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti kau lihat, Terasaka..."

"Hee...tak kusangka setan merah sepertimu bisa terserang demam, kukira malah demamnya yang takut padamu,"

"Terasaka, jangan buat keributan disini..."

"Ini obatmu, habiskan! Aku tidak mau tahu," titah Asano sambil menyerahkan, obat yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ciee...ciee..."

"Huh, buang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh kalian! Aku hanya ingin bisnis keluarga kami berjalan lancar,"

"Bisnis?"

"Hah...aku tidak menyangkan akan menjelaskan pada murid rendahan seperti kalian. Kepala Sekolah sedang melakukan negoisasi dengan Akabane Seijuuro, dengan kata lain ayahnya Karma. Setelah mengetahui anak satu-satunya sakit, pasti beliau akan membatalkan perjanjiannya dan datang ke Jepang untuk menjenguk anaknya, dan Kepala Sekolah gagal melakukan bisinisnya. Jadi dengan sangat berat hati, aku harus mengurus setan merah ini..."

"Ohh...jadi begitu, padahal aku berharap kalian ada hubungan lebih,"

"Hm!"

Setelah, menjelaskan yang sebenarnya rencananya. Asano pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Akabane, walau sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama disana, tapi apa boleh buat ini salah satu rencananya.

"Jadi, bagaimana di Sekolah tadi?" tanya Karma, sekedar basa-basi.

"Tenang saja Koro-sensei tidak masuk, dan hanya memberi PR..." jawab Nagisa, lalu menyerahkan buku Prnya untuk Karma salin.

"Arigatou..."

 ***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0***

Setelah kejadian itu beberapa hari kemudian Karma pun sudah mulai masuk Sekolah, dan Koro-sensei datang dengan rencannya, yaitu membajak sebuah roket untuk mendapatkan data dari laser yang akan ditembakannya padanya. Ia pun menjelaskan rencananya, dan semuanya berjalan lancar.

 **TBC**

 **SAYA KEKURANGAN ASUPAN ASAKARU!ASAKARU! AYO RAMAIKAN LAGI! #PLAKKKK**

 **Thank's Review to : Aniaisha, Dzehel, 23rd January, NinNeko-chan, Xhakira, Chindleion, Akano Tsuki.**

 **Review Please...**


End file.
